Llegare a la a la Felicidad
by Bella Kristen Marie Swa
Summary: Isabella Swan una chica extrovertida , tiene que afrontar una parte dura de la poca niñez que vivió ya que fue ultrajada, ella necesita el cariño de su madre a la que cree que esta muerta.Y soportar a su madrastra,Sue, la que odia a muerte...Pero que sera cuando encuentre a Edward Cullen? ¿Dejara su odio hacia los hombres? ¿Se llegara enamorar?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Extraño a mamá

-¡BELLA, QUE HORAS SON ESTAS DE VENIR! – "gritaba Sue la maldita "zorra" ¿y a esta que le pasa? como si fuera mi madre". Una sonrisa burlona salió de mis labios. "Pero mañana me va a escuchar, mejor me voy a mi cuarto antes de que levante a Charlie esa vieja puerca"  
-no Quiero discutir ¿sí? –le dije hipócritamente ya que no tenía ganas de decirle unas cuantas verdades en la cara  
-¿¡QUE NO QUIERES DISCUTIR!? SI ESTAS TOTALMENTE BORRACHA- ¡Wow! sí Que puedo sacar de quicio a esta vieja loca. Otra risita salió de mis labios.  
Me fui de la sala directamente a mi cuarto mareada, a duras penas pude entrar a la ducha. Tomé un baño con agua caliente y fresco, me puse un camisón y me tambaleé hacia mi cama. Una vez estuve abrigada pensé en lo lindo que sería si mi mama estuviera viva… y los recuerdos de esa hermosa mañana de verano con una familia feliz llegaron a mi mente.

FLASH BACK

-Bella, hija come algo ¿sí? _Me decía mi dulce y amorosa madre ella siempre será la mejor  
-¡pero ma...! No tengo hambre y sabes que me da soroche estos viajes de campo - mi mama siempre le gustaba ir al campo y disfrutar la vista del hermoso paisaje mientras mi padre pescaba y yo vomitaba ya que estos viajes no eran de mi agrado.  
-¡oh!, peque aunque sea una galleta - por eso siempre adoraba a mi madre sabia como sacarme una sonrisa. Y no me quedo de otra que de comer un poco.  
Cuando llegamos al Bungaló me fui directo a la cama y asi caí en un profundo sueño.  
- Bells, linda levántate que tenemos toda una tarde hermosa- llamaba mi padre, de seguro íbamos a ir a pescar. Sonreí y me levanté  
Fuimos a un hermoso lago lleno de flores, arboles, animales y muchas cosas exóticas.  
Después de que papa terminara de "pescar" estaba completamente feliz otro verano en familia.  
-¿Bells qué pasa?  
-nada papá solo estoy aburrida ¡- y de un momento a otro me cargo y me tiro al lago con todo y ropa, mama tampoco se libró.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Al recordar esos veranos que vivíamos en familia y los cuales nunca volverá… me limpie la última lagrima que cayó de mis orbes chocolates y me rendí en los brazos de Morfeo.  
-ISABELLA LEVÁNTATE - ¡hay! Me quejé internamente por la cruda que tenía. Ojala y Charlie dejara de gritar ¿Quién se creerá?  
-¡SI NO TE LEVANTAS YO TE LEVANTARE Y HARE LO QUE NUNCA EH HECHO ISABELLA NO ME RETES! - ¡ash! de seguro la maldita bruja ya le fue con el chisme de lo de anoche. Esa tipa me cae en la punta de hígado.  
-YA BAJO - grité  
-MUCHACHA TU QUE TE AS CREÍDO PARA VENIR EBRIA A NOCHE Y LO PEOR PARA QUE TRATES Y RESPONDAS MAL A SUE ¡EH! – me regañó  
-SABES POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA ME FALTA UN AÑO PARA SER MAYOR DE EDAD ASI QUE ¡NO ME MOLESTES ¿OK?  
_ ¡ENTONCES NO SE QUE HACES AQUÍ TOMA TUS COSAS Y VETE! - ese no podía ser mi padre, jamás me había dicho algo parecido  
-Charlie no creo que sea una buena opción hacer…  
-CÁLLATE SUE TU NO TE METAS CUANDO DIGAMOS "MÉTANSE BRUJAS" AHÍ SI HABLAS ¡!-no me di cuenta en que momento mi padre me pego yo solo lo mire espantada  
_ME VOY Y CON LA FRENTE BIEN EN ALTO _me dirigí a mi auto. En realidad no sabía a dónde ir pero de lo que tenía en claro es que nunca regresaría. Después de manejar por más de dos horas me detuve a la entrada de Port Ángeles ya que cerca quedaba mi cafetería favorita. Cuando terminaba de pedir mi café descafeinado recibí una llamada de mi amiga Magali la mejor de todas desde que estuve "sola" ella siempre me apoyo y también fue el empujoncito que me faltaba para crear mi propia banda "The lost Survivors" el nombre me pareció muy gracioso y fuera de lo común.

FLASH BACK  
_Maga ya te eh dicho que tenemos que escoger un nombre único! - le gritaba Mike a Magali  
_! Ya lo tengo! - grite y los asuste ya que ellos se sobresaltaron y a mí se me escaparon algunas risitas.  
_ ¿Cuál es? _Mmm, tuve que pensarlo dos veces de repente no les guste.  
_Bella, ya porfis dinos, me desesperas _cuando no Maga apurándome, y cuando ella me deja con su maldito suspenso!  
_ok, "The lost Survivors" - lo dije en un susurro - ¿Está bien?, ¿o no les gusta?  
_Oh, es perfecto  
_Gracias maga

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Baje de mi auto y me dirigí al club "Los que Empiezan" hay siempre tocábamos, me encontré con Damián un chico alto guapo y de buen cuerpo y familia, ya que gracias a Maga no nos cobra al contrario nos paga por tocar .No debo mentir entre Maga y Damián pasa algo…  
Terminamos de tocar nos pagaron y como siempre después de tocar nos fuimos a un bar, para después no saber dónde aparecemos.  
_Maga ya vamos, Damián puede esperar…_ya me estaba cansando estos tacos me mataban.  
_Bells, un rato más porfa, espera un poco - se volteo y me dedico un hermoso puchero al que no me pude negar. Me quede observando el lugar, mesas redondas, zonas vip, y sobretodo chicos simpáticos, me asome a un extremo del bar y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes.  
_Bella, ahora si vámonos! _Cuando me hablo Maga me desconcentro y obligada tuve que voltear a ver que quería. Con su mano hizo un gesto para que vaya, le guiñe un ojo pero quería volver a ver esos hermosos ojos, asi que gire y no había nadie, de seguro habría sido producto de mi imaginación ya que estaba muy cansada por lo que paso con mi papá…


	2. CAPITULO2:Encontre a mis ojitos

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer ,solo yo escribo la historia y dejo volar mi imaginación._

_Esta historia es de raded M, para mayores de dieciocho años, ya que contiene escenas de sexo y lenguaje explicito_

**Capitulo 2: Encontré a mis "ojitos"**

**POV BELLA**

Llegue al departamento de Maga, ni siquiera prendí las luces, caminé de frente y directo a mi cuarto, tanteo por la pared de color blanco y contacte el interruptor lo encendí camine hasta mi guardarropas –idea de Maga porque siempre me hace quedar con ella hasta el día siguiente-y cojo unas leggins y una musculosa azul, camine hasta la ducha abrí el grifo y me di una estupenda ducha. Salgo vestida y me acuesto en la cama me cubro hasta la cabeza y caigo rendida después de un agotador día…

Me levanto sobresaltada, no pude dormir en toda la noche "Gracias" a las pesadillas que eh tenido.

-Bella, dormilona levántate o llegaras tarde- me informa Maga, me doy la vuelta y cojo mi móvil, me paro como resorte al ver la hora, genial las 7:15 y tengo que llevar a las 7:45,me levanto busco en el guardarropa unos pitillos negros y una musculosa color naranja, mis converse y listo.

Maga tampoco se ve mejor que yo así que ni le pregunto, quizás discutió con Damián, me asombro al verla con unas ojeras iguales que las mías.

-Tampoco dormiste bien- bufo

-No, Damián es un idiota- me alcanza una bolsa de papel la miro con duda.

-Es tu desayuno, no quiero que te desmayes- me dice con voz cansina. Me levanto y la abrazo le doy un sonoro beso en la mejilla, y hay esta una sonrisa.

-Bella, apúrate o llegaremos tarde-

Di media vuelta cogí mi bolso y salimos con Maga, una vez en el auto abrí mi bolso y saque mi móvil, y coreo mi canción favorita That´s What You Get de Paramore.

Llagamos al instituto y me despedí de Maga camine hasta la administración, me había olvidado de recoger mi horario. Entro y Margot la secretaria me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si no supiera que ella me trata así todo porque el director es mi tío- por parte de mamá-.

-Ola Margot, me puedes dar mi horario por favor.- replique con un tono de voz enojada no sé porque razón no me cae bien.

-Srta. Bella aquí tiene- me tiende un papel, lo leo, veo que la primera hora me toca Álgebra uhg como odio ese curso.

Camine hasta el aula 25, mi mente viaja hasta mi padre que estará haciendo ahora, seguro debe estar ya en la empresa y la "bruja" de Sue reventando la tarjeta, no sé cómo no se ha ido a la quiebra ya.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando choco con algo o mejor dicho con alguien, subo la cabeza y me encuentro con esos hermosos ojos los mismos de ayer, no sé si pasaron minutos, horas, segundos o si hubo la tercera guerra mundial, sola me concentre y embobe al ver ese brillo en esos penetrantes ojos verdes. Hasta que una voz chillona me saca de mis pensamientos abruptamente.

-¡Eddie, porque rayos haces abrazando a esa tipeja!-

Y hay caigo en la cuenta de la realidad, el "ojitos"-ya que no se su nombre, ese apodo le cae como anillo al dedo- me está abrazando, se siente bien estar rodeada de esos fornidos brazos-por favor Bella que estupideces dices- me regaña mi conciencia, me remuevo en sus brazos, el entiende y me deja libre. Y hay si reacciono del todo, miro en dirección de aquella voz tan chillona, la miro de arriba abajo y lo típico una "Barbie" alta, ajos azules, cabello rubio, delgada con curvas, nariz respingada, en fin una Srta. "Operaciones por todos lados".

-¿¡Que hacías abrazando a mi Eddie!? – Me lo dice despectivamente- ¿¡Responde, o no tienes odios muerma (*)!?

-En primer lugar, ¡Muerma tu abuela!, y en segundo, ¡Si todavía te queda neuronas en el cerebro, te hubieras fijado que me choque! ¡Rubia estúpida! – le grite

Estaba a punto de responder cuando escucho que unos pasos se acercan, giro y me encuentro con mi tío, Marcus.

-Al aula, ya empezó las clases- lo mire atónita, pensé que nos gritaría o algo asi, veo como el "ojitos" se dirige con la "Barbie cirugía", yo también, empiezo mi recorrido…

-Bells, a mi oficina- lo mire con una cara de mala, el con su mano hizo un ademan galante para que lo siga – bufe-.

-No se supone que tiene que ir ella- le dije con un tono muy malhumorado señalando a la odiosa rubia.

-Bells, luego arreglamos ese problema, lo que te quiero hablar es de un problema familiar-

Y hay estábamos caminando hasta esa oficina muy concurrida , Marcus gira la perilla y entro primera, la oficina no á cambiado nada, sigue teniendo aquel escritorio color caoba, su silla con respaldo, y dos sillas delanteras para los visitantes… Las paredes pintadas de un esquicito color crema, junto a la puerta un enorme estante llenos de libros.

-Bells, toma asiento- la miro ceñuda pero igual me siento en la silla, dejo mi bolso en el piso y me recuesto en el borde del escritorio, al ver que él no empieza levanto una ceja, para que diga algo.

-Okey, Bells, empezando ¿¡Donde rayos estabas anoche!?

-En la casa de Maga, ¿algo más?

-Sí, Bells, tu padre me pidió que hable contigo, ¿Que está pasando? ¿Porque saliste así ayer?

-Lo que pasa que mi casa me aburre, y ayer salí así porque él me hecho de su casa. ¿Algo más?-b pregunte irónica

-Bells, sabes que tu padre no tuvo la intención de decírtelo de esa manera, regresa a su casa-negué lentamente mi orgullo no lo permite-No lo hagas por el si no quieres, hazlo por tu madre - golpe bajo - Bells, llámalo.

Me tiende su móvil, lo prendo y marco su número, una timbrada, dos, y eureka al fin.

-Marcus, ¿sabes algo de mi niña?- la voz de mi padre sonó realmente preocupada, me dio un poco de culpa solo un poco.

-Charlie, soy Bella- pude escuchar un suspiro

-¡Pequeña me has tenido preocupado!, vuelve si…-puede escuchar como titubea- yo… esto… nenayolosiento-lo dijo de sopetón y sin soltar aire

-okey, -suspire- está la bru… Sue?- no sabía porque preguntaba, total me daba igual.

-A salido, tu sabes necesita remodelar las habitaciones- si no lo sabía, si ella quería remodelar mi habitación. Que ni se le ocurra porque se forma la tercera guerra mundial.

-Papá, vuelvo a la casa en la tarde okey, hablamos luego-

-Cuídate hija, te quiero.

Guarde el móvil en mi bolso y salí de la oficina de mi tiito, mire mi reloj de pulsera y vi que ya es hora del receso, pase por los baños de chicas y entre, me lleve una grata sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba adentro.

(*) Muerma:Persona,situación o cosa que produce aburrimiento,hastío o decaimiento / o también puede ser tonta, zonza, etc.

_Omg! con quien se habrá encontrado Bella... Esperemos el próximo capitulo... Gracias =) Besitos_


	3. Chapter 3 De ¿Compras?

_*Disclaymer : Los personajes de esta historia son __propiedad de Stephenie Meyer ,solo yo escribo la historia y dejo volar mi imaginación._

_Esta historia es de raded M, para mayores de dieciocho años, ya que contiene escenas de sexo y lenguaje explicito_

**Chapter 3: De ¿Compras?  
**

**POV BELLA**

La vi parada, mirándose al espejo grande de los baños haciendo posturitas graciosas, no pude evitar soltar unas risitas y ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba parada.

-Hola- se gira y me voltea a ver con una sonrisa grande, se la devuelvo.

-Soy Alice, y tú eres…- dejo la frase inconclusa.

-Bella- la pequeña jovencita que tenía en frente es totalmente linda con un par de ojos color negro, su pelo peinado con las puntas disparando hacia todos lados, su cara parecía un duende, vestía una blusa color celeste con un escote corazón y pantalones pitillos color negro y unos zapatos tacón aguja color blanco.

- Oh- su pequeño gritito me saco de mi ensoñamiento.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte lentamente.

No me esperaba lo que hizo, se me acerco y me abrazo fuertemente, todavía no podía salir de mi estado shock.

-Lo lamento, por lo que paso hoy en la mañana.-

-No te preocupes Alice, tranquila- todavía no me soltaba de su abrazo asi que acaricie poco a poco su espalda. Liberamos el abrazo con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, Alice es estupenda, aunque todavía no la conozco totalmente pero siento que es muy buena.

-Bella, ¿Tienes móvil?-

-Sí, dame el tuyo y te lo apunto- me tendió su Ipad y rápidamente lo teclee, se lo tendí y ella me sonrió de nuevo.

Ella se despidió, y quedamos en vernos algún dia para salir, entre al servicio, hice mis necesidades y me dirigi a mi clase de historia solo esperaba que me tocara con mi profesora Zaravia, ya que era mi profesora favorita. Entre y me senté en la última carpeta cerca de la ventana; así cuando me aburro miro a través de ella.

Saque mi ejemplar de "Cumbres Borrascosas" y empecé a leer, observe mi reloj y todavía me quedaba cerca de diez minutos y aproveche la pequeña bolsita de papel, empecé a comer el sándwich de jamón y queso que me sirvió muy amablemente Maga; termine y fui a botar la bolsita a la basura. Cuando regrese la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos, cuando me senté volví a leer mi libro.

-Hola- me hablo una hermosa voz aterciopelada.

Gire y me encontré con aquellos ojos tan hermosos, con solo verlos, es como si me hundiera en un pozo sin salida… Y estaría feliz de no salir nunca.

-¿Hola?- respondí como si fuera una pregunta ¡Tonta Bella! me grite en mi fuero interno.

-¿Cómo es…- no pudo terminar de preguntarme ya que entro mi linda profesora. Nos levantamos del asiento como forma de saludo y empezó a preguntar sobre las vacaciones de cada uno… Y en fin todo lo que los profesores hacen en el primer dia de clases. Pasaron por lo menos quince minutos sumamente aburridos.

-¿Tambien estas aburrida?- me volvió a preguntar "mis ojitos", solo asentí y no pude retener una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Conociste a Alice verdad?- lo mire con una gran confusión.

-Ok, me envió un mensaje, contándome, me dijo que le has prometido salir juntas…- no sé si fuera posible que mi sonrisa se ensanchara más, tuve que reprimir una enorme carcajada al ver su rostro, parecía como si estuviera ¿sufriendo?...Ya alucinaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte cautelosamente, el me dedico una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

- Eh, no creo que solo vayan a comer, mi hermanita es adicta a las compras quizás estén toda una tarde…Y esto es- trague ruidosamente ¡¿Compras?! Suficiente tenía con Maga y ahora con Alice y ¡Toda una tarde!

- Señorita Swan y su compañero, nos haría el gran favor de guardar silencio y prestar atención a la clase- la voz de la profesora resonó en todo el salón.

-Disculpe- dijo en un susurro mi compañero.

La clase transcurrió sin ningun percance, estábamos repasando el tema de la Revolución Francesa, bueno mis compañeros, yo estaba pensando en una cuartada para librarme de Alice,

Yo que recuerdo habíamos quedado en vernos un dia y menos hoy, pero de algo estaba segura es que Maga, Alice y yo vamos hacer las mejores amigas. No lo dude dos veces aunque sabía que me arrepentiría, saque mi móvil y le mande un whatsapp a Alice le puse:

"Hola Alice, a qué hora vienes por mi tú, hermano ya me adelanto que es hoy ¿verdad?" y tambien uno a Maga:

"Maga, ¿quieres salir de compras?"

No espere ni menos de cinco minutos y me llego el whatsapp de Alice

"Dile a Edward, que por andar de hablador va a cargar todas las compras; que te parece si vamos a la salida".

"Ok, eh Alice, ¿puedo llevar a una amiga?"

Le respondí a Alice y luego me llego el whatsapp de Maga

"Bella, ¿Estas bien? ¿Escribiste de compras? Mmm, bueno si es asi okey; antes que te arrepientas… Besos "

"Si Bella, no hay problema quiero conocerla" respondió Alice.

-Alice dice que te va a hacer cargar todas las compras por andar de hablador- le dije en un susurro bajo, solté una pequeña risita al ver su cara de pánico total. Solo asintió un poco ido.

Hubo cambio de hora, Edward salió no sin antes regalarme una hermosa sonrisa torcida. Las demás clases se pasaron volando, sonó el timbre y me apresure a salir, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Maga y a Alice conversando animadamente.

-Hey Bella, la linda tarde que nos espera- no sé porque pero un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral.

_Hola nenes y nenas; disculpen la demora es que tengo una avalancha de trabajos, etc. Pero aquí les dejo el capitulo, se que es corto pero el próximo va a hacer un poco mas largo lo prometo ;)_

_O.o **¿Que pasara en esta tarde de compras? solo les doy una pista Bella odia las compras y Edward va a estar ahí... ¿Pasara algo? **_

_**Gracias por leer, Besos xo xo**_


End file.
